


Where?

by DefyingEverything19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future world-ish, Gen, Sci-Fi without much science?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefyingEverything19/pseuds/DefyingEverything19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is new. I've never been here... Where exactly is here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where?

Now you see, I don't really mind being here. Where ever the heck "here" is.  
I only remember waking up here, you see. And before you ask, yes I did ask if I am in heaven, hell or limbo. I'm not, not that that is any help to me at all, because I still don't know where I am.  
It's a nice, beautiful place with colourful flowers and trees. And free Wi-Fi, thank god. But the main point stands. I would like to know where I am.  
It's not like people don't exist here, because they do. They just tend to avoid me like the plague, which is generally not a good sign.  
Now all I have to do is get someone to talk to me and tell me where I am and what I am supposed to do here.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be the first thing I post to this site. And I choose a multi-chapter work, I must really like stress. It might take me a while to post stuff since my muse is barely non existent, but bare with me. I hope things can only get better.


End file.
